In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate support (e.g., an edge of the substrate support during wafer processing and the full substrate support during chamber cleaning) to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma.
Sintering technology has been used to produce bulk ceramics, such as manufacturing chamber components. However, traditional sintering technologies may not be appropriate for the production of some advanced, erosion resistant bulk ceramics such as advanced layered bulk ceramics that include nanostructured layers. Moreover, traditional sintering technologies typically consume significant time and use high temperatures, which ultimately drives up the cost of production.